Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content (or DLC) is extra stuff you can download from either the PlayStation Store, or the in-game LittleBigStore, to further expand your LBP experience. DLC is categorized is four categories, which are: Costume Packs- Costume Packs usually contain five themed costumes for your Sack person to mix and match with any other costume pieces in your Popit. Mini Packs- Mini Packs can contain themed costumes, stickers, decorations, materials, and objects for you to use in creating and decorating. Level Kits- Level Kits contain a single level created by the developers in which you must explore to find themed costumes, stickers, decorations, materials, and objects. Level Packs- Level Packs are the real deal; they contain themed costumes, stickers, decorations, materials, and objects for you to find, as well as a complete set of levels created by the developers in a themed storyline. 'Special DLC' These Sack person clothing items show your LBP spirit. Space Suit Costume 7-Eleven T-Shirt LittleBigPlanet Week One T-Shirt LittleBigPlanet Karting Week One Jersey LittleBigPlanet 2 Week One T-Shirt LittleBigPlanet PSP Week One T-Shirt LittleBigPlanet PSP Week One Cap LittleBigPlanet Ps Vita Week One T-Shirt Birthday Cake Costume Beta Bug-Blaster Costume Beta Test Vest Prize Crown Quore Cap Fix Me Hook Hat T-Shirt LittleBigPlanet 3 Launch Shirt Costume Pack Station Master Costume Tarsier Costume Sumo Wrestler Costume Garden Gnome Costume LBP Loves Chile Costume Pack LittleBigPlanet 3 Character T-Shirt Pack Costume Design Competition Items A competition called LittleBigChallenge 003 asked for Sack person costume designs from people in Europe, the USA, Japan and China. One costume from each location would be chosen as the winner and made available as an actual costume in LittleBigPlanet. Sack-Eating Plant Costume Sack in the Box Costume Kabuki Actor Costume Monkey King Costume 'Holiday DLC' These Sack person clothing items are released around popular holidays. Peace Day Costume Pumpkin Head Costume Turkey Head Costume Santa Costume Valentines Day Costume Chinese New Year Costumes Groundhog Day Costume St. Patrick's Day Costume Sacktue of Liberty Costume Mariachi Costume Solstice Costume Persieds Costume LittleBigPlanet DLC These Sack person clothing items were released during LittleBigPlanet's success. Metal Gear Solid Level Pack Metal Gear Solid Costume Pack Heavy Rain Mini Pack Street Fighter Costume Pack ICO Mini Pack Sonic the Hedgehog Costume Pack The Incredibles Costume Pack Marvel Level Pack Marvel Costume Pack 1 Marvel Costume Pack 2 Marvel Costume Pack 3 Marvel Costume Pack 4 Marvel Costume Pack 5 Marvel Costume Pack 6 Watchmen Mini Pack Monsters Costume Pack '2000AD Costume Pack' 'Animal Pack' 'More Animals Pack' White Knight Costume Pack LocoRoco Costume Pack 'LittleBigPlanet 2 DLC' LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack DC Comics Level Pack DC Comics Costume Pack 1 DC Comics Costume Pack 2 DC Comics Costume Pack 3 DC Comics Costume Pack 4 Soccer Assets Mini Pack Soccer Fan Pack 1 Soccer Fan Pack 2 Even More Animals Pack Cats Costume Pack Toy Story Level Pack Toy Story Costume Pack Toy Story 2 Costume Pack Toy Story 3 Costume Pack LittleBigPlanet 3 DLC Disney's Big Hero 6 Costume Pack Hidden Animals Costume Pack Adventure Time Level Kit Adventure Time Costume Pack Disney's Frozen Costume Pack LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Level Pack Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Costume Pack God of War 3 Costume Pack Bloodborne Costume The Order 1886 Costume Sackboy Loves Indies Don't Starve Costume Pack Thomas Was Alone Costume Pack Velocity 2X Costume Octodad Costume Dragon Age: Inquisition Costume Pack Dragon Age: Inquisition Mini Pack Mythical Creatures Costume Pack Back to the Future Level Kit Back to the Future Costume Pack 1 Back to the Future Costume Pack 2 Dia de Muertos Costume Plants vs Zombies Costume Pack LittleBigPlanet PSP DLC The costumes listed below are based off the PlayStation 3 game costumes. Level Kits These DLC Packs usually have costumes, stickers, and objects. Mini Packs Level Packs Creator Packs See also *Characters *Promotional Items *Customising Your Sack person *Sack person References *Kratos, Nariko, Raiden, Patapon, LocoRoco, Resistance (Chimera), Sly Cooper, Jak, Ratchet, Big Daddy, Ape Escape and such DLC are featured in PS All Stars Battle Royal with at least a character or a background/powerup. Category:Downloadable Content Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting